


Music for the Masses

by sperrywink



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt from <a href="http://ladyfoxxx.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ladyfoxxx.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>ladyfoxxx</b>:<br/>AU where Ray owns/runs a music store and knows everything about everything and Spencer and/or Ian come in to get some equipment and get obsessed with him after seeing him play.</p>
<p>Bonus points if Panic are still big and Ray has no idea who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music for the Masses

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Ray Toro Fest-A-Thon](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/287794.html).

Music For The Masses was Ray’s pride and joy. The music store had everything from basses to xylophones, although a whole wall was devoted just to guitars simply because Ray could. Besides selling instruments and sheet music, Ray offered guitar and bass lessons, while his employee Patrick offered drums and guitar. There were a lot of rock and roll wannabes in the New Jersey scene, and Ray took advantage of that.

Right now he was just noodling around on a guitar, working on a song. The store tended to be slow during the weekday mornings before the after-school rush. Winding down to the end of what he had written, Ray was startled by clapping. He quickly turned around to see a good-looking, brown-haired guy standing just inside the door who was watching him with a grin. The guy said, “That was amazing! Did you write that? I don’t recognize it.”

Blushing slightly, Ray replied, “Yeah. It’s not really done, though. I’m kind of stuck on the bridge.” He carefully unplugged the guitar from the amp, and hung it back in place. Rubbing his hands together, he asked, “Can I help you find anything?”

The customer had wandered further into the store, heading towards the drums section. “I was looking for some new drumsticks, but I see you’ve got some sweet SJC sets here. You don’t often see that in shops.”

“You play drums?” At the guy’s nod, Ray continued. “Yeah, I’m one of their official dealers. They do quality work, so.”

“That they do.” The guy looked up from where he was kneeling by the drum kit in the window display, and smiled at Ray again. The sunlight shining in from the window found golden highlights in his hair, and made his skin look warm and inviting. His eyes shined deep blue.

Ray smiled back. The silence lengthened as they continued to stare at each other, until he shook his head a bit, reminding himself to be professional. “So do you know what you’re looking for, or can I help you find it?”

Still smiling, the guy easily rose from his crouch, and coyly stalked towards Ray. “I have a fair idea, but I wouldn’t say no to some expert guidance.”

As his gaze locked on the guys slinky hips, Ray choked on his own breath. By the time he could drag his gaze up and look the other guy in the eyes, the guy was smirking, standing right in front of him. Not wanting to be played, Ray looked towards the ceiling, and blew out a breath. “Do you really need help, or are you just flirting? Because Patrick is my drums guy, and if you really need help, you should wait for him.”

With a bigger grin, the guy said, “Spencer.”

Perplexed, Ray asked, “What?”

“Just introducing myself. And I really don’t think I’ll wait for Patrick. I think you can provide everything I need.”

Now Ray did roll his eyes even though Spencer was a customer. Still, he tilted his hips towards him; he almost couldn’t stop himself. “You’re really sure of yourself.”

“I’ve got good instincts.” Spencer glided forward until the sides of their hips touched, and then slid one hand around Ray’s waist. Their mouths were now mere inches apart. Ray’s gaze fell to Spencer’s plush lips as he licked his own. The corners of Spencer’s lips tilted up, and then he was leaning forward, and Ray closed his eyes in anticipation of the kiss.

At first it was just a brush of silky skin on skin, but then Spencer settled his mouth more fully on Ray’s and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth. Ray followed suit, lifting one hand to guide Spencer’s face to the angle he wanted it. Within seconds, their bodies were flush together and their tongues were tangling. Ray moaned at the surge of emotions and lust he felt as the kiss progressed, and he thrust one hand into Spencer’s thick hair, pulling him closer.

Spencer moved easily with Ray’s direction, and made his own approving sound. Ray could feel Spencer hard against his hip, which ramped up his arousal even further, hardening his cock too.

Long minutes of making out later, Spencer whispered, “I really want you to fuck me.”

Ray kissed him harder and then said, “Oh, god,” as he looked around the empty shop. Spencer’s hands caressed his back, ending on his ass, squeezing lightly. Ray shuddered and said, “I’ll close the shop. God, I hope no one comes.”

“I’m actually hoping the two of us come.”

“Oh my god, that was terrible. Why am I so attracted to you?” Ray kissed him again to punctuate the point. Pretty soon they were both panting for breath, and Ray’s shirt was rucked up by Spencer’s wandering hands.

Spencer finally broke the kiss to say, “It’s my charming personality.”

Gripping Spencer’s hips to help prove his point, Ray responded, “You’re charming hips, you mean. They should be illegal.”

Spencer smiled toothily at him and rocked his hips from side to side, the rough glide of their denims together making Ray’s eyes roll into the back of his head. “Lock the door, and hey, tell me your name.”

Shaking his head a little to clear his thoughts, Ray reluctantly pulled away from Spencer. “Ray,” he said as he backed towards the door to turn the lock. He blindly reached behind him for the lock as his back hit the glass of the door, since he couldn’t take his eyes off Spencer, who was pulling his shirt over his head, and kicking off his shoes. His skin looked soft and smooth, creamy in the light.

In the back of his mind, Ray was wondering how his day had turned into a porno. He never expected this when he opened his shop. Maybe he should have paid more attention to Frank’s teasing.

As Spencer started to slowly unbutton his jeans, Ray moved before his legs lost all ability to move or hold him up. He strode quickly to Spencer, stilling Spencer’s hands on his zipper, cupping Spencer’s cock through his jeans in the process. Spencer threw back his head and bit his lip at the touch, but his gaze remained heatedly on Ray’s face. Ray said, “Get in the back.”

Spencer just nodded, and moved with Ray’s push to his chest. He stumbled over his shoes, and leaving them in the middle of the shop, he followed Ray towards the door marked “Employees Only.” Ray couldn’t care less right now about how it looked. He just wanted to sink his cock into Spencer’s eager warmth, and let go.

They tumbled through the door kissing with Spencer’s hands pulling Ray’s shirt off. It landed on the piano waiting to be fixed in the workroom. Ray’s shoes ended up kicked off by Patrick’s desk, and both their jeans ended up pooled by Ray’s desk. Gasping for breath, breaking their latest kiss, Ray saw Spencer eying the mess on his desk. He said, “Don’t you dare.”

Pouting at him, Spencer replied, “Haven’t you ever wanted to sweep everything off your desk to fuck the hot customer? I’m just trying to make this better.”

“It’s not better when I have to clean it up.” Ray then carefully moved his piles of papers to his chair and pushed his stapler and coffee cup behind his computer monitor. Spencer just laughed as he wiggled out of his underwear.

Ray stilled as he watched Spencer stand there in all his naked glory. His mouth went dry. He suddenly hit himself in the forehead, and grimaced. “Shit! Do you have condoms and lube? I’ve got nothing.”

“You’re totally ruining the fantasy here,” Spencer said with his hands on his hips and a smile on his face.

“It’s not like I get a lot of action at work, you know.”

“Apparently. Luckily I came prepared.” Spencer then leaned over, showing his glorious ass to Ray, and rifled through his jeans’ pockets. He stood up straight again with a triumphant grin holding the condom and lube packet aloft.

Ray couldn’t stop the smile and laugh that escaped him, if he tried. Caught up in the good mood, Ray leaned across his desk and kissed Spencer again. Kissing eagerly back, Spencer tugged on Ray’s arm. “Come on, come on, come on.”

Nodding, Ray slipped around his desk, and pushed on Spencer’s back, bending him over it. Spencer moaned, and spread his legs as his elbows hit the desktop. Gliding his hands over Spencer’s back, Ray took a second to enjoy the smooth feel of all that skin displayed for him. He didn’t stop until Spencer wiggled his hips desperately, and reaching back, pushed the lube packet into Ray’s hand.

Wryly, Ray asked, “Now who’s ruining the fantasy?”

“I’m not ruining it, I’m trying to move it along. You could be fucking me right now if you weren’t so busy admiring the goods.”

Ray considered it. “Good point.” He ripped open the lube packet and squeezed some onto his fingers. With a shaky hand, he caressed Spencer’s ass and spread his cheeks so that he could start fingering him. Spencer kept egging him on, so he easily built up to three fingers. Ray’s hands were still shaking and his cock was rock hard, but he kept it slow and smooth until Spencer was begging incoherently.

Finally, Spencer growled deep in his throat, and Ray was so turned on, he thrust against Spencer’s hip with erratic movements. Spencer said, “Please!” and Ray couldn’t hold back any more. Finding the condom on the desk, he ripped open the packet, and rolled the condom down his cock. He then eased into Spencer who was chanting, “Yes! Yes!”

Almost out of control now, Ray bottomed out and held still for a long second until Spencer growled again, and then Ray’s hips were snapping forward, slamming Spencer harder against the desk. Spencer didn’t seem to care. He was pushing back, his arms straining.

Pretty soon they got a rhythm down and there was a glorious give and take going on. There was sweat dripping into Ray’s eyes, but he blinked to keep them open so he could watch his cock slide in and out of Spencer’s ass, and the way Spencer’s back undulated. The view was too good to miss a second of it. They were both making inarticulate sounds now, straining against each other, Ray’s hands on Spencer’s hips, while Spencer’s hands slid on the desktop as he tried to push back harder and harder. All of Ray’s slow preparation was forgotten in the fast and furious pace they now set.

When Spencer started shaking under his hands, Ray leaned on his back, and reached around to stoke his cock. Spencer mewled, and came all over the desk front, his ass tightening around Ray’s cock deliciously. Ray eased his movements using all of his will, their panting the only sound. He was pondering pulling out, and stroking himself to completion when Spencer huskily said, “Come on, I won’t break.”

Ray found himself saying, “Oh, thank god,” which made Spencer laugh, which felt wonderful around Ray’s cock. Ray was so close, he knew it would only take a couple more thrusts to come. He pulled out quickly, only to slam back into Spencer, repeating a couple times until he was coming so hard he felt like he was going to pass out.

He curled over Spencer’s back and locked his knees as he stood there coming down from the best orgasm he could remember in a long time. Maybe ever. Finally, he eased out of Spencer, holding the condom in place. After he discarded it, Spencer rolled around on the edge of the desk with a happy sigh, and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Ray’s shoulders. He said, “So that was amazing.”

Ray let his hands wander over Spencer’s smooth, bare skin again, as he leaned in for a quick kiss. “It was.”

“I don’t mean to bang and run, but I’m pretty sure I’m late for a thing now.”

Leaning his forehead on Spencer’s, Ray nodded. Spencer kissed him again, lingering with his tongue caressing Ray’s. He didn’t seem to be in a rush at all, until he broke the kiss with a heaving sigh. Ray chuckled, and squeezed Spencer in a tight hug. “I’m glad you stopped by. You should come again.”

“I will. In the meantime, how about exchanging numbers?”

Ray nodded again, and fished down for his pants and underwear. They each started getting dressed, finding their phones where they had dropped them with their clothes, and exchanging numbers. Ray didn’t look at it closely, Spencer texted him the number and he just waited for the beep, beaming at Spencer when he heard it.

Spencer, kissed him with a smile on his face in return, and Ray couldn’t help deepening the kiss as they stood there in their pants, with no shoes or shirts. Just then the door to the back office slammed open and Patrick was coming through saying, “What the hell, dude! Why is the store locked and clothes every-Oh.”

Ray and Spencer jumped apart, Ray blushing up a storm at the look on Patrick’s face. Patrick, forever the best employee Ray’s ever had, did an about-face, and slammed back out the door. Ray face-palmed as Spencer started laughing. Spencer said, “Come on, the rest of my clothes are out there. You’re going to have to face him sometime. Plus, I still need those drumsticks.”

Ray muttered, “Oh, god,” but followed Spencer out into the shop, quickly pulling on his shirt. Spencer was a bit more casual, and Ray was impressed with his aplomb. He easily asked Patrick about drumsticks as he was putting his shoes back on, and he was fully dressed by the time Patrick handed him some drumsticks to test out. Ray was too embarrassed to watch closely. He found his shoes, and hid behind the counter.

When Spencer and Patrick came up with the drumsticks Spencer wanted, Ray said, “On the house.” At Patrick’s look, Ray continued “No, seriously. They’re drumsticks, we can afford it.” Patrick harrumphed, while Spencer beamed at him, and leaned over the counter for a kiss, which Ray bemusedly returned, with a quick peek to see that Patrick was now the one blushing.

Spencer gathered his drumsticks, and said, “We’re playing tonight. I’ll get you on the guest list, okay?”

Ray replied, “I’d love that.”

Nodding, Spencer backed towards the door, and with one final smoldering look, eased out of the store. Once he was gone, Ray banged his head on the counter and left it there. Patrick said, “I can’t believe you slept with Spencer Smith! And closed the store for it!”

Surprised, Ray lifted his head, “You know him?”

“No, I know _of_ him. He’s in Panic! At The Disco.”

“That’s his band?”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you! If it was recorded after 1996, you don’t want to know about it. Yes, that’s his band, and they’re playing the Newark Prudential Center tonight.”

Patrick was rolling his eyes, but Ray didn’t mind. He felt like an idiot for sleeping with a rockstar and apparently not even knowing it. He felt a bit like an unintentional groupie. “How do you know all this?”

“They’re one of Pete’s favorite bands.”

“Do you think Pete would like to go with me tonight?”

Grinning, Patrick replied, “I think if you don’t invite Pete, there will be hell to pay.”

Just then, Ray’s phone chirped with an incoming text. With a sappy grin, he read, “Loved my shopping experience. See you tonight!”

Ray texted back, asking for tickets for Pete and Patrick. Ray knew Pete wouldn’t go anywhere without Patrick. Spencer responded that it was no problem, and Ray was left with his goofy grin, and Patrick’s bemused expression. It was totally worth it. Hell, the whole afternoon was totally worth it.  



End file.
